1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to faucet spouts and more particularly to a faucet spout having an adjustable height relative to a fixed base.
2. Description of the Background
Large objects such as pots are often too tall to fit under the spout of a kitchen sink faucet such that they must be filled by repeatedly filling a smaller vessel and emptying the smaller vessel into the large pot. Cleaning of large pots and other such large objects is equally difficult if they are similarly too large to fit under the faucet spout while in the sink basin. Pull-out, handheld wand type faucets offer a partial solution to the problem but occupy one hand leaving only one free hand to perform the task to be completed. An adjustable height faucet permitting hands free operation after adjustment would be desirable.